Bound Together
by Treskttn
Summary: Raven's spell backfires and gets her and Beastboy stuck together. What happens when eating, bathroom, and sleeping arrangements must be changed? comedy that's what! I suck at summaries please read!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n hey it may take a bit longer for me to finish this one cuz im currently writing Ungainly Perfection at the same time but please enjoy and review**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own teentitans they belong to DC Comics  
**_

* * *

After fighting long and hard with Jinx, Raven called in some backup. Seeing as the others left her to fend for herself, thinking she could handle it. Who would come to her rescue? Well, it was none other than Beast boy. When Jinx saw this an idea formed in her head.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, attempting to bind Jinx in her darkness. She extended her arms and waited for her black magic to swallow the pink sorceress. Jinx used her pink bolts to send the bind straight back at her at the same second Beast boy came in to save her. Beast boy leapt up to push the empath out of the air, only to get them both hit.

"You okay?" He asked rubbing his head. All of the other titans already rushing in to capture the villain.

She opened her eyes, she saw Beast boy laying on top of her, both of them chest to chest.

"Get off of me," she deadpanned.

"Hehe right, sorry." Then he put his palms on the ground to push himself up, only to feel heavier then he ever had. He tried once more. "Let go of me," he said getting kind of annoyed.

"I'm not holding you, get off of me!"

"I'm not on you!"

"Yes you are!"

"Hehe, oh yea…"

A minute passed. "Is there something wrong?"

"I can't get up."

She groaned, "I'm getting sick of your games!" With that she shoved him to the side only to end up rolling with him and landing on top of him.

"LET ME GO!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Guys, stop goofin'!" Cyborg yelled coming over after having apprehended the criminal. He grabbed them both and lifted them into the air. His eyes widened, "I don't believe it…"

Raven looked down and noticed a tight black substance holding them together. Cyborg began to try to pull them off of each other. "It's pointless, it's not going to work…" she informed him.

"What is it?"

"I did it, it will wear off… eventually."

"Eventually? When's that?"

"At one point in life… I really don't know. But the sooner I'm away from him, the better."

Beast boy had a sly look and a goofy grin.

` "Rae, I knew you liked me but you could have just said you wanted to be closer…" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up or I will send you to another dimension."

"Well, you'd be coming with me. You could have just said you wanted to be alone…"

"Cy, put us down!" So he did, but Raven's feet didn't touch the ground. Beast boy had gotten a lot taller. He now towered over Raven, as Cyborg does. Raven and Beast boy's faces are perfectly leveled, which is why their feet are not. Her feet were dangling by his shins.

"Dear God, you have got to be kidding me."

"Nope, I guess I'm in charge!"

"Yeah, of where we go. But we are not, and I repeat, not going to the arcade!"

"Okay, okay fine but, Rae…"

"What?"

"I have to go to the bathroom…"

Cyborg began laughing out loud and quickly went to tell the others, "Robin! You are not gonna wanna miss this!"

"Can you hold it?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I think I- nope, nope."

"Okay, I'll get us back to the tower."


	2. Chapter 2

Raven and Beast boy looked down at the toilet seat.

"So… are you gonna go?" Raven asks.

"Yea, if you really want me peeing on you."

"Well how do you expect to do this?"

"We could get a bucket… or like a mug or something…"

Raven thought about it long and hard, then she leaned down and lifted the seat up. She then wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to him tightly.

"Keep that _thing _of yours under control. Get a good aim, if you pee on me, I promise I will kill you and I both," she said looking at him straight in the eye.

"Right, okay, understood." He turned and faced the toilet. Rachel winced when she heard the zip of his zipper. He let out a deep breath and reached down. She could feel his hands against her butt.

"That's really close, I better not get splashed!"

"Yea, yea. I'll try my best."

His face went into deep concentration. After two minutes she spoke up, "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Are you gonna pee?"

"Well, I can't pee if you're watching me…"

"Fine," she answered covering her eyes.

He let out another deep breath in attempt to relax. "Well?" she asked once more.

"I can't pee with you there!"

"Where do you want me to go? Just pee already! I knew you weren't that smart but if you can't even pee…"

"Fine, fine. Just be quiet, and no peeking," he warned.

"Yea, _that's _what I wanted to see."

After a few seconds, Raven was relieved to hear the sound of water tinkling into the bowl.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much," he said zipping himself up.

"Is it safe for me to put my legs back down?"

"Yep," he said with a smile.

So she did and he began to walk out of the bathroom.

"Wait!" She shouted.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me that you have to go now."

"No, it's just… wash your hands!"

"Oh, right," he laughed nervously a blush building on his cheeks, "sorry."

"Dinner!" Cyborg called from the kitchen.

Gar ran his hands under the sink only to be lectured and taught the 'right' way to wash your hands, then they went down to eat.

* * *

**A/n review i hope to get the next chapter up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

The other titans sat at the dinner table when Raven and Beastboy walked in. Well… mostly Beastboy.

"Well this is… new?" Robin tried.

"Awkward." Cyborg decided.

"This is… just plain 'freaky' no?" Starfire joined.

Beastboy walked over to his seat. He began to sit then stopped and stared at the chair. "This isn't gonna work," he finally decided. Once again Raven wrapped her legs around his waist and allowed him to sit.

"I'm not hungry, I just need tea," she stated.

Cyborg's human cheek was turning redder and redder with each passing moment as he tried to hold his laughter. Robin could barely help himself at the sight of his friends. BB reached around Raven in attempt to get food. After a minute of fumbling for a fork, he once more repeated, "This isn't gonna work."

Raven then turned and picked up a fork, twisted a perfect ball of spaghetti around it then turned and tried to feed him. He flinched and moved his head back.

"What are you doing?" she asked not understanding the issue. Robin and Cyborg were almost pissing their pants with laughter.

"What are _you_ doing?"

"Do you want to eat or not?"

"Yes, but…"

"Open up!"

"Rae…" He wined. She sighed and starting making a noise that almost resembled purring. "Open up here comes the plane," she said dully then continued her 'air plane' noises.

"Rae, that's not going to work."

"Why not?"

"Those are the worst airplane noises I have ever heard…"

She stopped and her eyebrows knit together as she bit her bottom lip. "Chuga-chuga-chuga-chuga- Choo-choo," She sighed between every two syllables using her usual montone. flying the fork to meet his mouth, "Open up for the choo-choo train!"

With that Cyborg and Robin burst out laughing.

"Dude, get the camera!" Cyborg called out.

Beastboy grinned and opened his mouth to receive the food, then swallowed contently. After he was done and everyone had left the room, they were the only ones who stayed there. She sipped her tea and he watched with curious eyes.

"Well this is going… well?" BB said.

She nodded and continued to finish off her tea.

"Yea, but I can't help but worry about the…" she mumbled the last words and began to trail off.

"Huh?" he asked.

"The sleeping arrangements."

He blushed furiously at the thought. "Well, we could sleep in my room?"

"I'll pass. Your room has that strange odor…"

"Ok, your room?"

"There is a lot of breakable stuff in my room. And I don't want that odor migrating to my room."

"The couch?" They both imagined sleeping on the couch only to be woken up by the flash of a camera. They both shook the idea off.

"I guess you could sleep in my room," she offered and he took it graciously.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n sorry for taking sooooo long to update but i wont be updating soon anyways, not until summer finals are coming up and id love to pass this year =) s0 yea, i wont be updating soon... anywho this chapter is for my soulmate/significant other (boyfriend XP) Chico Magnifico lol for those tht were wondering about the change of pen name =) read on and review (i dont like this chapter so i want to hear what u think of it)...**

**

* * *

**

Raven woke up on top of a sleeping Beastboy. She sighed to herself, now understanding that she could not wake up from the terrible nightmare. Though, as she thought about it, BB wasn't being that bad. Actually, he was slightly considerate and mature. She laid her head back down on his chest, taking in his scent. She smiled to herself as she enjoyed the moment, because she knew the minute he woke up it'd be ruined. Then, she felt something digging into her thigh. She pulled he leg up and kicked it away.

"Huh?" Beastboy woke up with a groan. He quickly threw his hands to his crotch.

Realizing what she did she pulled herself up a little bit so she was off of his chest, "I'm sorry," she said nervously. "I didn't know!"

He looked at her, "GOOD MORNING TO YOU TOO!" He fumed.

She quickly regained her posture and put on a straight face, "Good, now keep that _thing_ to yourself."

"Guys! Let's hit the showers then we're training!" Robin called from outside of the door.

BB smirked completely forgetting about his anger, "Come on Rae, let's hit the shower!" She got out of bed, pulling her with him to the bathroom.

* * *

déjà vu hit her as they stand, staring at the shower, unsure of how to proceed.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to turn it on," he shrugged. He turned the knob, not noticing the fact that the shower head was facing them. The water hit them and shocked, Raven evaded the water, only to trip on the rug and fall into the shower bringing a befuddled Beastboy with her, her head breaking the fall. There he lay, on top of her.

"OW, SHIT! OH, CRAP!" She screamed groaning and throwing her hand up to cup her head.

"Guys, what is- OH. MY. GOD." Robin said coming into the bathroom. "I'm s-sorry, I didn't realize you were in the middle of something," he continued turning on his heel and running out of the room.

"It's not what it looks like!" She called after him, "I can explain!"

"Please don't!" He called back.

"GAH! KID GET OFF ME!" She screamed at the way this is turning.

"It's hard, I have to pull you up with me, that's twice the weight, in case you didn't notice!" _Take it back, Beastboy. You're stuck to her for the rest of the day, she _will_ kill you! _he shouted in his mind.

She used her magic to pull them both up, "Am I _really_ that heavy?"

"What? No! It's just that-"

"No, I know what you meant, maybe I could- DAMMIT TURN OFF THE SHOWER ALREADY!"

He reached over, turned the knob, and then fixed the shower head.

"Back to block A I guess…"

"We could wear bathing suits?" he offered.

"Nah, I don't think we need them…" she gave a sly smile.

"But-"

"Well, you can wear one, I don't need one."

* * *

Beastboy was completely out in the open, while Raven was enshrouded in a blanket of mist.

"Rae, this is not what I thought you meant!" he whined. She just laughed. "I've said it once before, but no peeking!"

When they got out of the shower, Raven wrapped herself in a towel then returned from the mist, her magic disappearing and causing her to spring back, as if the restraint was a rubber band, onto Beastboy.

She dangled once more against his body and he walked back to her room. She used her magic to put her cloak back on and he slid is boxers underneath the towel.

* * *

They stood in the training room, "Star, you and Cy do some weight lifting, Raven and BB… you try not to kill each other." Robin commanded.

Beastboy was fidgeting against Raven's body.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"These stupid restraints won't let me change."

"Huh?"

"My powers won't work."

She laughed coldly, "Good."

"How?"

"Well…" she shrugged, "Sorry, it's a reflex. I meant, '_oh, no!'"_ She responded mock horror. "_Beastboy can't turn into a donkey, what are we to do?"_

"Well, that's not- _wait._ Why a donkey? That's so random!" he laughed.

She gave a half smile, "'Cuz you're an ass."

His laughter ceased, "Not funny. Not funny at all. Now how do you expect to train?"

"Meditate."

"But why meditate, how is that going to help me?"

"Because you'll be quiet. That helps _everyone."_ A faint laughter was heard from the other side of the training room.

"You know, Raven, I've seen a different side of you today… I _don't _like it, and you're not funny," he said hurt. Guilt hit her and her eyebrows knit together.

_Apologize!_ her inner being told herself. But all she could say was, "And you are?"

He got a sly smile, "I was hoping you'd ask that. Now I can prove it. Who killed Soulja boy?"

"Dear Azar, Beastboy, everyone knows it was yoooooooooou, can we end this please?" she answered dully.

"No! And no beating me to the punch line! Now, who killed Alicia Keys?"

She sighed, "Who?"

"No one, noo one, noooo onnneee," He sang. He stared at her as he waited for her response.

"Ha-ha, can we meditate now, please?"

"How do you wake up Lady Gaga?"

"I don't know, but-"

"P-p-p-poker face p-p- poke her face."

"_Funny_. Now, stop please."

"How do you-"

"SHUT UP! Sit down, shut up, and meditate!"

His heart accelerated with shock and fear as he followed her orders. He gaped at her as she chanted her mantra. _So, jokes… bad idea… _he decided noting it for future reference.

* * *

**Review, i dont like this chapter (it was very rushed) but i want to hear what u think, and as i sed before not updating till the 14th of june ( or around there)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N- forgive me for ONE thing I noticed when I read threw my other chapters- slip ups on Rachel/raven, I'm currently writing an AU at the same time, please understand…**_

_**So 25 reviews for 4 chapters? This may sound lame but… THAT'S MY ALL TIME HIGH! **_

_**Thanks to my reviewers, I will continue and update more often also this chapter is dedicated to:**_

_**Chico Magnifico: LOVE YA BABY!**_

_**Titansfan45: Thanks for favoriting! I'm glad you liked it+ think it's funny! (I'm not much of a comedian so I don't hear it much…)**_

_**Loonykitty519: SO MANY QUESTIONS! Ha-ha thanks for reviewing! The answer to all of ur questions is: maybe. (I haven't planned it out, I'm just winging it, I didn't think ppl would like it!)**_

_**100 Silver Wings: Hmmmm, I didn't think of that one. GOOD IDEA! I wish I woulda thot of that! (we'll just pretend he didn't notice ;) - and I'm glad you liked it, also thanks for giving me permission to take my time ;) I may take u up on that offer…**_

_**Acosta perez jose Ramiro- Thanks!**_

_**Choco- idk if ull read this becuz u were anonymous but thanks!**_

_**YoungTitan213- Thank you! OMG really? I didn't think it was tht good! Thnx for reviewing! (Btw I'm a naturally awkward person so this kinda stuff just hits me XD) THANKS**_

_**Darkrapture- sorry to disappoint you! IK it wasn't my best **__**L I prob wont redo the chapter but I will work on the royal-bitch-ness. SORRY!**_

_**Lycoris Brightwater- Maybe this chapter will help u understand more (and thnx for pointing tht out) Thank you for reviewing!**_

_**Dante665- Everyone said she was too mean, I didn't see it. I don't want her too OOC, But ill have to work on it. And Rae can pull them apart a bit but not too far and not for too long. **_

_**Queen of Elementals09- OK OK OK OK OK OK OK OK! Haha- here's ur MORE MORE MORE!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Raven sat Indian-style on Beast Boy's lap. Her eyes closed, her torso crushing into his with every breath, held tightly by the black band bounding them together around their lower backs. She muttered her mantra peacefully dwelling in the victory that slowly overcame her when she realized that he had finally shut up. She could feel the guilt swirl in her from being so harsh, but that too was over come by the sweet sensation of victory.

"Uhm, Rae," his voice spoke, and once again sweet victory left her devouring grasp. She sighed, though slightly happy to hear the voice she was beginning to love (but only in small proportions). She held back a smile, but managed to say, in the least excited way possible, "Yes, Beast Boy?" Her lips tingled when his name slipped off of her tongue. He gulped, "Have you ever wondered what woul-" The alarm blared away his unspoken words. He sighed, beginning to get up, but gasped when all he saw was darkness. An eerie feeling crawled up his spine. Then, suddenly, he was at an abandoned science lab.

A cold laugh cried out," Well isn't this a beautiful scene? The wise and the whimsy tied into one? It _almost_ makes this job worth while."

"Slade…" Beast Boy informed her.

She rolled her eyes, "No, _the tooth fairy…"_ She singed, knowing the laugh of the criminal even with her back turned.

She then heard him running at the two. Quickly, sensing his presence, she blocked every shot, as Beast Boy struggled to keep up with her magic and movement.

"Raven, move! I can't see!" He commanded, trying to fight.

"And I can?"

Slade laughed, amused by the couple. BB continued to fidget, flustered by the fact he couldn't morph.

"Would you stop that? I'm handling this!" She cried out in frustration.

"Titans, Go!" They heard the team crash into the lab. Then, the march of Slade's robot army, not too long after.

"What are you two doing here?" Robin demanded.

"What does it look like?" Raven huffed, being thrown to the ground by a lackey, only to land on the green changeling connected to her.

"Go back! It's not safe for you here!"

"If you can't make it without Cyborg, what makes you think you can fight without me?" She shot back, using her powers to bring them to their feet.

"Yea!, wait, duuude, what about me?" BB whined. She waved him off.

"Stay out of trouble," Robin told her, defeated.

"Okay."

She wiped out a section of the bots.

"Raven, I can't see!" He complained.

"Don't worry," she gave a reassuring smile, "I got your back."

* * *

The Titans entered the tower beat and under the weather.

"I can't belive we let him get away!" Robin fumed, kicking the wall.

Raven sighed, then whispered in BB's ear, "Please keep walking… go to my room." He nodded and followed her orders.

He walked into the dark room that he had slept in the night before.

"What's up?" he asked confused.

"Nothing, that boy is just _extremely_ annoying!" She told him. Beastboy smile, then Raven continued, "He needs to chill! Like, this always happens, it really isn't anything new! But no, he has to throw a tantrum, EVERY TIME!"

He laughed, "Yeah, the guy needs a rehabilitation center for over-obsessive and sore-losing super heroes. 'Hello, My name is Robin and I'm obsessed with creepy stalkers'."

She giggled a bit, but then pulled down her hood to hide the swirls of crimson on her cheeks, "'I like to throw tantrums when my bird-arrangs- _completely different than a normal boomerang or batarang_- don't come back to me," she feigned Robin's voice.

He laughed and grinned at the witness of this uncharacteristic-Raven, "Yeah, we should prank him!" he joked.

She looked at him with consideration, actually thinking the thought through.

"What'd you have in mind?

* * *

_**CLIFFFIE! Haha well- not on purpose- I just need an idea, haha don't post one in a review, if u have an idea u want me to use, please send it in a private message or I will not use it thanks!**_

_**(don't worry about it tho, one will come to me on its own...)  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey **_**guys**_** so this isn't a chapter but I must ask all of you to do something for me: **_

_**read and REVIEW "MIXING BUSINESS WITH PLEASURE!"**_

_*AHEM* written with chico magnifico its published on my page, you can just click on my pen name and scroll down, it's there, it's funny, and its extremely good (*my egos a bit big*) haha sorry to interrupt the story but i wanted to inform u i will try to update as soon as possible! I can promise u i update mixing business with pleasure almost everyday! (we work fast he keeps me focused!)_

_**We really would like some more reviews and that will help me because then I will be able to update faster (i update fast when im happy!) THANKS!**_

**MIXING BUSINESS WITH PLEASURE:**

**read and REVIEW IT NOW!**

thanks!


	7. THE REAL CH6! OOPS

_**A/n Hey, sorry for the wait! I'v been stuck, and lazy, and I had finals, and, well, i just didnt have time! Plus i was tied up in some other stories. **_

**_THANK YOU CHICO MAGNIFICO FOR HELPING ME CONTINUE (lol i guess u could say we co-wrote this chapter together)_**

**_THANK YOU DANTE665 FOR THE BOOMERANG PRANK! (XD)_**

* * *

Raven was completely unsure about this prank. She doesn't remember a time when she ever actually pulled a prank, but after seeing the way Beast Boy came out of them, being yelled at and everyone mad at him, she was sure she never wanted too. Though, BB convinced her that it was completely worth it.  
"Is he coming?" He asked, anticipation willing to overpower him.  
"Yeah, but are you su-"  
"Positive, it'll be hilarious!" Beast boy encouraged.  
"But, I don't think-"  
"Rae," he hushed her, "This is worth it, you won't regret it."  
"Promise?"  
"Uhh, no, but I highly believe that you won't…'  
Dear Azar, what am I getting myself into?  
"Put on your best 'angry' face, and don't lie, I've seen it before."  
She did as she was told and glared at Robin walking down the hall toward them.  
"Hey, guys, what's up?" He said walking by.  
"Robin," Raven demanded full attention with a voice full of pure anger, "You know what you saw in the bathroom the other day?"  
"Yeah, but-"  
"You didn't, and if you did, and if anyone else hears that you did, I will tie you by your neck so you can't yell, then cut off both of your legs so you can't get away…" Beast Boy countered, his acting sending a shiver up Raven's spine.  
"Aww baby, I love it when you talk all dangerous like…"  
"I know baby," Beast Boy smiled. Then they both snapped up. "WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?"  
Robin opened his mouth to reply but his eyes went wide as realization hit him and he just nodded, turning, his jaw still agape, he ran away.  
When he turned the corner, Raven and Beast boy looked at each other and cracked up.

* * *

About 5 minutes later, the siren sounded and the team begin to make their way toward the scene.  
"Beast Boy, Raven! Stay here! No exceptions! End of story!" Robin commanded leaving.  
"Sooo… wanna watch a movie?" Beast Boy asked sick and tired of meditating.  
Raven raised one eyebrow, intrigued, "What movie?"  
"Wicked Scary 6?" Raven shook her head.  
"Because that worked out sooo well the first time."  
"No, really, Rae, I'm with you, you'll be fine…" he smiled.  
She looked at him, "Ok, but just this once."

* * *

Beast Boy settled himself on the couch, lying down with Raven laying on top of him. He turned on the movie and so it began.

1 Hour and 30 minutes Later…

A wretched scream echoed through the warehouse where the monster had been seen.  
"Clarice? Where are you?" The young man ran around the crates looking for the girl whom was taken by the over-sized lizard.

The door to the tower was kicked open, slamming against the wall. Frightened, Raven quickly wrapped her arms around Beast Boy and buried her face into his chest. He promptly fell into the embrace. He turned to see Robin gaping at them once more,  
"I saw nothing!" He commented running to the hall, "NOTHING!" He cried running faster.  
Beast Boy just laughed, "Rae, it's only Robin."  
She loosened her grip and looked up to see Cyborg enter laughing.  
"You guys missed it! Robin threw one of those bird-a-rangs then went BOLLISTIC! Apparently it was replaced with an actual boomerang! It was GREAT! He was almost crying!"

Raven laughed a bit wishing she had been there to see her and Beast Boy's other minor prank.

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy got bored that night, and had decided to torture Robin further. So, they walked down the hall that held Robins room, making it so obvious that they were flirting, and talking louder than they would have if they were more serious.

"You know you're cute," Beast Boy began.

"Not as cute as you," Raven replied biting her bottom lip. She's never actually done _this._ Only read about it in a book, or seen it in a movie. "_Last night was amazing."_  
"I know, Baby." Beast Boy said, surprised Raven was going along with it, "You give me a reason to let _the Beast _out." She giggled uncharacteristically.

Robin abruptly came out of his room, eyes wide at the two teens. Thinking quickly, Beast Boy threw his hands to Raven's waist, not being able to pull her any closer than the band of magic kept them anyway. He pressed his lips to hers. At first she was surprised, and if it wasn't for the restraint, she would have backed away. But she couldn't, and some where along this kiss that seemed to freeze time, well, frankly she didn't want to move away. She wrapped her legs around him, and ran her hands through his hair, like she had been wanting too. She opened her mouth, which he hadn't expected her to do. He was actually scared. He hadn't meant to kiss her, the joke just went a bit too far. He thought he was going to die. But when she wrapped around him and ruffled his hair, he felt confident and pretty happy. He happily entered her mouth, greeting the warm cavern and tracing the roof of her mouth. Reluctantly they pulled apart, forgetting about Robin they just stared at each other, equally surprised, but were awakened out of their trance by a screaming traffic cone.

"AHHHH MY EYES!" Robin screamed running away, "I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!"

Surprisingly though, Beast Boy didn't laugh. He just watched Robin run in circles at the end of the hall screaming, "WHY! WHY ME!" and eventually sobbing.

He looked back at Raven to see she wasn't angry. She just looked up at him, then pulled him in once more and kissed him more deeply this time.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Last Chapter! I didnt think id make it! Thank you for being patient and thank u for ur reviews! 40 is my all time high! lol even with my 10 chapter story! Id like to thank the reviewers tht have been here from the start!

acosta perez jose ramiro

100 Silver Wings

Dark Rapture

Chico Magnifico

AngelofDarkness013

YoungTitan213

titanfan45

Dante665

bk00

Queen of the Elementals 09

Lycoris Brightwater

**AND of course all other reviewers (i just took from the first 4 chapters :P) Thanks guys! YOU ALL ROCK!**

* * *

Raven stirred, letting the light shine in from the window and drift over the room. She groaned, the brightness hurt her eyes. She yawned, and got up, dragged her feet to the window, and closed the curtains. At the window she looked back at her bed to see the changeling sleeping peacefully. _He really \isn't all that bad, _she thought to herself, secretly admiring the sleeping figure. She then walked back to her bed and laid back down, next to the green teen.

_Gotta pee, gotta pee, don't wake Raven up, gotta pee!_ Beast boy chanted in his mind, getting up and rushing to the bathroom. _Raven's not that creepy at all. Maybe she- GOTTA PEE! _the changeling scurried into the bathroom.

Robin had just woke up. He decided he was going to make his way to the training room, try to work out whatever he saw- THAT HE DID'NT SEE- on the punching bag. He was just passing the bathroom when he heard a shout from inside.

"YES! YESSSSSSSSSS!" Beast Boy called from inside the bathroom.

"BB, you ok in-" then, before Robin could finish, all of the possibilities that could happen swarmed into his mind, leaving him there gaping at the bathroom door.

Beast Boy jumped for joy. He couldn't believe it! I mean here he was, just trying to pee when he realized, HE'S FREE! Raven wasn't attached to him, and sure they sort of had this 'bond'- ish thing. Then the kiss last night? But, he was happy. He could eat without being fed, he could pee in peace, and NO MORE MEDITATING! Quickly, he changed to all of the animals he could think of, letting out cries of ecstasy. First an elephant (that's how he broke the sink), then a wolf, a cat, a monkey, a dog, a lion…

Robin just stood gaping at the door, hearing random animal noises. His eyes grew wide under his mask, _OH GOD! _He thought to himself, running away, straight past the training room.

Raven woke up once more, and at hearing the animal sounds she followed them. To find Cyborg and Starfire staring at the door with a look of confusion.

"Guys, what's up?" she asked.

"BB and Rae are in the bathroom, and we're not sure but we think- RAVEN?" Cyborg pulled her into a bone crushing hug that could rival Starfire's.

"WHAT'S YOUR ISSUE?" she pushed him off and looked at him.

"Sorry," he responded, "let me rephrase that. Raven and NO Beast Boy!"

Raven looked around at herself. No Beast Boy… No Beast Boy… NO BEAST BOY. NO BEAST BOY!

She pulled Cyborg into a hug, though she wasn't sure why. Of course Starfire joined in.

"I'M FREE!"

Beast Boy came out of the bathroom with a huge grin, "I'm free!"

Cyborg looked at them, "Well, this was fun, who wants some waffles?"

He and Starfire took off to the kitchen.

"Thank you," Raven said with a small smile that quickly disappeared.

"For what?" He asked, the grin never leaving his face.

"For putting up with me, and not making it difficult."

"You're welcome, Rae," he smiled. She hugged him. He hugged back, and she pulled back after a minute, still holding onto him.

"Hi," she said, smiling at him.

He smiled wider at seeing her smile, "Hello, pretty lady."

A laughed a little, then went on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. After a while they were just standing out in the open, kissing. Or as Robin thought when he ran by, "HOLY CRAP! A FULL ON MAKE-OUT SESSION? WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO?

"Cyborg, why don't you go get Raven and Beast Boy?" Robin suggested, biting into his waffle. _I'm sure as hell not going to… EVER AGAIN!_

"Yeah, sure," Cyborg got up and walked down the hall. He stopped at the bathroom where he heard the water running. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard a giggle. He stood there with his mouth open. Soon, Starfire came by with Robin, "Friend, what is the 'hold up'."

"Oh, Sorry, I just…"

The water stopped running and they heard the shower door slide open. The door to the bathroom opened soon, the steam rolled into the hall. In the door way stood Raven and Beast Boy, held close together, as Beast Boy ruffled her wet hair with a towel. She just blushed at seeing her friends there.

Cyborg said what they had all been thinking, "B-But, I thought you guys separated and the spell wore off."

Beast Boy laughed for a second and walked away from Raven. Leaving the titans to gape. Raven just stood in the door way, unsure of how to proceed. Beast Boy walked down the hall, and the titans watched him turn into Raven's room, but not before he turned back and, with a cheeky grin, winked at Raven.

"Hehe, Uhh, I uhmm," Raven was at a loss for words, but she quickly regained herself and walked down to her room. Where, about 5 minutes later, while the titans stood by the bathroom, frozen, they heard a high pitched giggle.


	9. Chapter 8 epilogue

**Epilogue: Cuz it hit me after I finished!**

**Thank u downward spiral1 (sorry i forgot to mention u!) for reviewing :D NOW its the last chapter  
**

**

* * *

**

Beast Boy looked at his girlfriend as curiosity struck him.

"Hey, Rae?" he asked. She sighed and closed her book, placing it on the surface next to her.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was just wondering, how did you not _go?"_

"Go?" She questioned. It had been about two weeks since the bond wore off.

"Yeah, like to the bathroom, when we were stuck together?"

She looked up at him and blushed, finding her story slightly embarrassing, "Well, I can like, teleport it to another dimension or planet."

He looked confused, "Really?"

She nodded as if it were simple.

He stood up, "So like, one day there will be this other dimension guy with like nine arms and two heads oh and four eyes, sitting with his wife in his kitchen, on another dimension. And it'll all start like raining out of no where? Like, so the alien dude would all get up and be like drinking the rain, but really, it's your pee?" Beast Boy seemed amused.

She smiled lightly as her brows knit together, "Well, I guess it's possible. But I don't think that happened…"

* * *

_Some where, in a planet far, far, away…_

"Honey," The pink alien began, holding his nine hands out to feel the rain, "Is, ugh, is this piss? Not again!"

"Piss!" Their kids sang, "HAAAZZZZAAAAHHH!"

* * *

**Do u remember the whit hazah guys from that episode about starfire? they rocked my socks**


End file.
